


The Last of the Real Ones [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, OTP Feels, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: That ultra-kind of love you never walk away from...





	The Last of the Real Ones [fanvid]

 

A Supercorp vid that premiered at the [TGIFemslash](http://tgifemslash.com) convention on February 16, 2018 and subsequently played in the Vividcon 2018 Nearly New vidshow. Music: "The Last of the Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy.

 **[YouTube](https://youtu.be/n95Z7NVzhpY) | [Tumblr](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/170993197062/supercorp-the-last-of-the-real-ones-that) | [DW](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/385150.html) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/965000500738383872)  **|[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19Hs4DGNIY3mQjO2sEw8_QIeaPa2P3cEt)**  **(download)

 **Notes  
  
** So this was NOT the vid I had planned to make for the TGIFemslash convention this year, but once this Fall Out Boy song came out I immediately became obsessed with it and the lyrics fit Supercorp so damn perfectly that I knew I'd have to make this if no one else did.  So lo and behold, here it is!  
  
This was not necessarily a fandom I was desperate to vid, mainly because there are already so many femslash vids for it, but a Supercorp vid simply HAD to exist for this song so I willed myself to make it.  The vidding itself did not come super easily to me this time around -- the verses were fun, but the chorus is fairly repetitive and I wasn't sure at all which clips would go there when I started.  I also became overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Supercorp footage in the show (you would not believe the stuff that ended up on the cutting room floor), but once I knew there was more than plenty of good stuff for the vid, I did a lot in the refining process of making sure I had the BEST clips for each of the moments.  
  
Y'all may know that I love vidding subtext, but this in many ways felt more like vidding a canon couple due to the footage!  So I didn't have as much fun with the construction of the vid in that sense as I've had with some others, but there are still moments in here that I really love, and I'm proud that I got to give nods to Alex, Cat, Lillian, and Rhea as potential partners for these two as well. ;)  
  
Thank you to everyone at TGIFemslash who was at the vidshow and gave me such wonderful feedback on this vid!  Especially Kendra, who knows the song really well and threw her hat at several points. XD  
  
Technical notes:  I downloaded MKV episode files, converted them to MP4 in Avidemux, and edited in Magix Movie Edit Pro 2013 on Windows 7.


End file.
